


Counter-Curse

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [143]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard is watching her with an expression that suggests he's trying not to be furious, even though he is. Because he doesn't know all the facts, and hasn't been able to get answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counter-Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Millicent Bulstrode, after "Shimmer"  
> Prompt: Morals  
> Alternate Universe: City of Magic

"You care to tell me what that was, Bulstrode?"

The first thing she hears as she comes back to full consciousness isn't really what she wants to hear, but it's a necessary question. Blinking her eyes a moment to make them stop burning - dry eyes and throat are one of the side-effects of her favored knock-out potion, especially if she just uses it, and doesn't receive the antidote - she looks over at Sheppard a moment.

"No." Her voice is a croak, and she grimaces, looking for a glass of water that she's sure Carson would have left. It seems to all but appear in front of her face, held there by Sheppard. Once she has the water down, and her throat doesn't feel quite as much like she'd swallowed a box of cotton balls, she hands the cup back with a nod of thanks.

"Your team are still unconscious." Sheppard is watching her with an expression that suggests he's trying not to be furious, even though he is. Because he doesn't know all the facts, and hasn't been able to get answers.

"I need my wand before I can wake them." Millicent doesn't actually want her wand yet, despite feeling rather more sane than she expects to. She doesn't want to have the ability to do serious harm until she knows that whatever had happened on the planet had been fixed.

"It's staying where I put it until Carson clears you for duty." Sheppard pauses, watching her with his jaw clenched. "What did you do?"

"I used a spell that doesn't wear off unless the caster is dead, or the counter-curse is cast by the original caster." Millicent will not apologize for it, even though she knows at home, it would earn her a sentence in Azkaban, as it's considered a Dark spell. "I couldn't risk them waking up, not in their state of mind."

"Is there any _other_ way of removing it?"

She can feel Atlantis at the back of her mind, a soft whisper that it would be all right, that everything would be fine. No harm would be done. Millicent's not as certain as the city about that, but Atlantis has dealt with Sheppard longer than her.

"Not one known to the wizarding world." Millicent sighs, closing her eyes a moment. "I don't know if there's something in the muggle world that might work, or if Atlantis might have something in her database that will help."

"Carson's tried every trick he knows to wake them up, and nothing's working."

"Would you rather I have let them kill themselves?" Millicent's eyes snap open, her voice sharp with anger. "I'm not going to lose someone else, Sheppard, and your Gryffindor sensibilities be damned! I did what needed to be done to protect them, and to protect myself. All else is irrelevant."

**Author's Note:**

> Carson, of course, has saved the day and fixed whatever went wrong with Millicent's team on the planet. Mostly. He suspects there may be permanent effects, since he had to work through a spell, and in Millicent's case, a potion. Neither of which he's had to deal with before, so has no knowledge of how they might effect his attempts to heal.


End file.
